Rehabilitation My Restoration
by x.soaked-silly
Summary: It was March 18th when Caterina Valentine got into an accident and lost her memory. It was also March 18th when Jade West first cried. Everyone knew this was serious, even Robbie. MULTI-SHOT
1. Your Rehabilitation My Restoration

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **This is going to be my first multi-shot and I hope you guys enjoy it. Review or PM me any suggestions or anything thoughts you have on this. :) I'll be glad to take constructive criticism and anything really. Thanks to everyone who have read my stories before and I'd like to hear any feedback you guys have. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your Rehabilitation; My Restoration<strong>

.

.

.

It was March 18th when Caterina Valentine lost her memory. It was also March 18th when Jade West cried for the first time in a long time.

.

.

.

That damn accident. It took Cat. It took MY Cat! Nothing does that. NO ONE does that to her! To me.

I punch the wall angrily, ignoring as my knuckles cracked and bled. I was making small indents...It wasn't enough. I punch the wall harder, taking my anger out on it, but as I continued my boxing, pain started to fly up my arm. I toughen up and swallow the pain...I just wish Cat could do the same.

The accident had been two nights ago. Just two nights on a seemingly normal, average Friday. Some drunken asshole had offered Cat a ride home from this party she went to. At first, she had just laughed and said 'kk' in that ditzy way of hers and got in the front seat, but when he got in the driver's seat, she could tell he was drunk. He probably smelled like some kid that had just hopped off the train from jail. So Cat politely said she would rather walk because she just remembered she had a fear of cars (which was a lie if you couldn't tell). She jumped out and started to walk towards the party and around the back of the car like the IDIOT she was. She should have walked IN FRONT of the car. The guy, who wasn't paying attention, gunned the gas and backed up out of the parking spot, and hit her. She went flying.

She suffered from that. A lot.

An ambulance was soon called after the driver fled the scene and they rushed her to the hospital, calling Cat's mom on the way over there. Cat's mom then contacted me and I, shocked as all HELL and WAZZED, immediately ran to my car. In a matter of minutes, I was at the hospital, in the waiting room, begging to go to Cat's room.

They wouldn't let me.

So I forced them...kinda. I grabbed a doctor as he walking by (Yes, walking, not running. He should have been sprinting because he was supposed to save, uh, what was it again? Oh yeah, Cat's LIFE!) and kicked him in the shin, angry. He started screaming and bawling like a little kid. Get hit by a truck and then come whine to me. This sent everyone into an uproar and I was soon thrown out of the hospital, screaming at the doctor who was on the floor, grabbing his shin in pain. Next time it's a hammer. Ganks.

Luckily, though, the next day I went, I was allowed into Cat's room. She had been sleeping.

And she looked awful. Her frail body was broken and there were numerous road burns on her. I was shocked. Yes, Jade West. Shocked. I just stood there, watching, mouth wide open. Outside in the hall, the hospital workers were bustling back and forth, like something was more urgent than Cat.

I silently went over to her bedside and kneeled down beside the bed. She didn't have many bandages on yet and I could see the wounds and stitches on her small little body. Her red hair was dirty and looked more black than anything. There were a bunch of needles in her skin and tape everywhere.

Cat...

Soon, they sent a nurse in who told me more about Cat's injuries. What they thought would heal and what they thought would scar. At first, it wasn't to bad. No...not until they got to the part about Cat's memories. My precious Cat's memories.

She had lost them.

As the nurse went on about how they couldn't make a full diagnosis yet since she wasn't awake, I started to tear up, then, cry.

I escorted myself out of the building.

And now I was going back to see her today with Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Vega.

I wish it had been Vega instead of Cat.

I punched the wall one more time and then left the house, not bothering to bandage my fists. I didn't have time. Just like Cat didn't have time to jump out of the way of the big car. Beck had just texted me. He was here with the others and now it was time for me to go see Cat. This time would be different from the time I went. This time, she would be awake.

.

"Here. Please...only two at a time," the nurse said and I glared at her. She was lucky I didn't kick her in the shin. I would go with however many people I wanted to go with, but I won't because it might frighten Cat.

"Fine," Andre agrees and looks at us, dismissing the nurse. Even he wasn't in the mood to push things. "Who's going?"

"I'm going first," I growled and I can see Robbie back off. Wimp. Cat was in a world of pain and everyone was dying to see her, but he backs off. He didn't deserve to see the red head.

"So am I!" Tori declares.

Yuck. I would rather have Robbie than Vega...

I almost protest, but bite my tongue. I can't delay seeing Cat any longer. I wonder how she'll look with all the bandages and cringed. I never could stand it when Cat was hurt, even though I enjoyed the pain of others, like Trina.

Vega nods to me and then I walk down the hall, eyes flickering to every door we pass. Inside each is a patient, but none were as important as the patient I was going to see. She was a better person than them, and deserved better treatment.

Finally, we stop in front of the door. Cat's door.

I rip the door open in my angst to see Cat.

When I see her, I pause.

And tear up.

Again.

Cat's arms and legs are wrapped tightly. Her hands are blistered and her face is bruised. There's a cast on her head, covering some of her red hair. There's IVs hooked up to her and a heart beat monitor beeping. Not only that but Cat had huge bags under her eyes and she seemed to be drifting off...

"Cat?" I call softly and I hear Tori do the same. When she didn't even notice us, I walked up to her bed and gingerly shook her hospital bed. Gingerly.

"Jade!" Tori nearly screams, jumping out of her panty hose. "Cat's sick! You can't just shake her bed an-"

"SHH!" I command, ignoring Tori's whines as Cat came to attention. Tori fell silent and I inwardly smirked. I knew best.

"H-Hey," she whispers and it nearly breaks my heart to see how out of energy the usually peppy girl is.

"Hey, Cat...It's us. Do you remember me?" Vega asks and I nearly slapped her. Obviously she didn't remember us. She had a little something called AMNESIA. I roll my eyes, wondering if she even knows her name is Cat.

"Umm...Ye...No," Cat sighs, taking long pauses in between her words and I jump to conclusions. Would she have speech impairment? The doctors didn't say anything about speech impairment! I was going to kill them! "But...You look sorta familiar," Cat says, pointing to me, attempting one of her small signature laughs but ends up heaving for breath. "M...K...J..." she trails off, muttering to herself as I stare, in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Yes! J! That's me, Cat. Come on, remember!" I beg. I could see Tori out of the corner of my eye looking quite hopeful to. She said the first letter of my name...If only she could finish it...

Cat says nothing and just looks at me blankly, like she totally forgot what we were talking about.

"Come on, Cat! You're almost there! JUST TRY!" I cry, shaking the girl's arm, causing some of the bags on the hooks to rattle.

"I d-don't want to..." she pants and I throw my hands up in the air in near defeat.

"GOD, WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" I complain and soon enough I hear Vega yelling at me, but I tuned her out, focusing now on the tears that are threatening to fall from Cat's dark chocolate eyes. I...I didn't mean to...

We are suddenly escorted out, me feeling more shaken then I've ever felt in my life.

I take a seat in the waiting room as Tori stands silently, mad.

"Robbie and I will go. Andre, you can go last," Beck says, slightly confused as too why Vega wasn't spilling everything about the interaction with Cat. We all know she loved to talk.

"If you're wondering," Tori began. Here we go again. "Jade got us thrown out! She started yelling at Cat!" And blah blah blah. I slumped down in my chair, blocking out the exasperated sighs and arguing, thinking about Cat.

Would she ever remember us? Would she ever remember me? I couldn't take it if she never remembered. The doctors said they had a feeling everything would come back to her, but they weren't positive. They didn't know. They also didn't know how frail Cat could be. They never asked about her and about how she goes about life. They don't know if she could bounce back emotionally or not because they never bothered to ask about her personality. But, I know. I know she will have a lot of trouble bouncing back. Sometimes, when she has her bad days, she's a little off and I can tell. She's like a broken doll those times. When I think of her that way, I know she wouldn't have the strength. But, still, yet, other times, she's strong. I can recall when she dealt with the death of her childhood friend, Lynn. She was strong then and I had hope in her to bounce back when I thought of her in that way.

I resist the urge to break into tears as I recall another memory:

.

I was in fourth grade, sitting in first period, bored and whittling down a pencil with scissors. It was halfway through the class and Cat still hadn't showed up. Odd because for some reason, the cherry hair colored girl loved school. She told me daily and she said things like, "Oh, Jade! I wonder if the turtle will make it home! I can't wait to here the rest of the story!" and, "I love talking to my friends everyday! Don't you?" Honestly, the excitement got to me sometimes, but I tolerated her, as I always would.

"Open your books up t-" the teacher started to see but was cut off as the door swung open with a loud bang. I looked up immediately, startled, accidentally cutting my finger and drawing blood...Cool.

"I-I'm sorry," a whiny voice said. I instantly recognized it as Cat's. I sat bolt upright in my wooden chair, cursing it quietly as it squeaked and moaned under my weight. "I have a late pass...but can I just wait outside for a little? I might disturb the class," she said, shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. The teacher, slightly startled, agreed, and Cat walked out, sniffling.

I swiftly stood up and promptly walked towards the door. God, Cat was such a mess sometimes. I guess it was up to me to fix her. Like the barbie doll I had fixed for her in the second grade. She wouldn't stop crying about it so I jammed it's head onto it's neck, willing the plastic to slide into place, and surprisingly, it stuck. Thank goodness or I would've been forced to listen Cat's complaining for hours because I was in the same class as her.

"Where do you think you're going, Jadelyn?" the teacher called after me, but I snorted and ignored her and she sighed. "Jade, stop."

I hate authority.

"I'm going to help Cat! Are we SUPPOSED to sit her and do nothing while she cries?" I explained exasperatedly.

"Don't raise your voice at me," the teacher reprimanded and, knowing I could not win this battle and knowing I had to go out to help Cat, I gave in and apologized and the teacher agreed to let me go out into the hall to go to my pet, Cat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I started walking towards the girl huddled on the floor. The floor was so dirty; why did she have to sit there of all places?

I sucked it up and sat by her and she looked up at me.

I was shocked; there were no tears. And here I thought she would be a mess!

"Hey, Jade," Cat said solemnly, looking up into my grey eyes with her dark brown ones.

"What happened to you?" I almost spat.

"Yesterday...my friend Lynn went up with the angels," Cat said, looking down at her feet leaving me very confused. What? What angels? There wer- Oh.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you...okay?" I asked, thoroughly puzzled. She was acting fine, but when she spoke, her voice shook and, plus, I could see her hands trembling.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jade. Mommy said to be strong, so I will. Mommy said Lynn's really happy and is singing right now. With them. With the angels," Cat spoke, locking eyes with me and then, as I fiddled with the pencil I was still holding, she looked at my hands.

"Jade...You're bleeding," she said, her voice melancholy.

I had forgotten all about it. "I'm fine," I retorted.

"No. No, you're not," Cat said and reached in her backpack, pulling out a part of her baby blanket that she always kept on her at all times even though we were in the fourth grade. She gingerly wrapped it around my finger and smiled up at me.

"There, all better!" she crooned and placed a kiss on my finger and I immediately tore away from her, causing her to laugh which took me aback. How could she be so strong? Sometimes, at the oddest times, this girl amazed me...

.

God, how could this happen to her...She was such a sweet person.

I hope she doesn't go up with the angels alongside Lynn because...

Because I need her down here.

She's my strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>"I Could Really Use a Wish" - CAT'S POV

_"And it was like she was in a nightmare. Everything was surreal. She felt trapped, like she was stuck in a well."_


	2. I Could Really Use a Wish

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **Thank you **Catlover10808** and **SeeIng** for your reviews! Means a lot! And **Jiska5** thank you as well and I haven't set a certain day for updates yet because I have off from school for 5 days in which I'll be writing more than usual. Also, **JustAdorkable379** thanks so much! But sadly, this isn't Cade (though I fully support them and they'll probably be a lot of Cade friendship moments) and it's told from the POV of the whole gang. But my other stories are mostly Cade ;) Anyway, thanks you guys!

Also, sorry it's such a short update, but I decided to make Cat's chapters short and sweet until she starts actually doing something because she'll mostly sleep. So that's why I'm uploading this so quickly because it doesn't need as much as editing as the first chapter did (That took me a week)

Wow, something's wrong if the Editor's Note is half the story!

* * *

><p><strong>I Could Really Use a Wish<strong>

.

.

.

_And it was like she was in a dream. Everything was surreal. She felt trapped, like she was stuck in a well._

.

.

.

"Cat? Cat, honey? Caterina?" I hear someone calling softly, though it cuts through my sleep like a knife. I wish whoever this was would just leave me alone. Everyone had been visiting me lately and it was running me high and dry. Everyone expected me to remember them and to recover super quickly, but all I want to do now is sleep, because, even though I can tell my visitors are hurting, I'm hurting to and I just want to get away from it even though I've had a couple of days to get used to...Amnesia? Was that what it was called?

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter, fluttering my eyes open and meeting the face of a woman who looks to be around forty. She has slightly curled long brown hair and her eyes are a sparkling blue. Next to her is standing a man who also looks to be in his forties and he also has brown hair, but it's short. His eyes are a deep chocolate brown and for a second, it makes my mouth water for chocolate. Yum.

"It's mom," the sweet lady consoles and as I look at her, some vague recognition occurs, but it quickly slips my mind and I don't bother to chase it. "And your father," the other person speaks up and again, a faint recollection starts, but fades. The man hugs his wife and looks down at me, longingly. They make a cute couple, I think, smiling to myself. Odd when you're saying that about your own parents. "Do you remember us?" the dreaded question was sprung.

"No," I answer disappointedly, looking away to avoid seeing their sad faces. It made me sad to see others sad. I've been told that it's easy to make me cry even if something isn't even about me. I think, um, Hande, or something told me that. I can't really remember and I start to get a pounding headache thinking about it so I rest my head back against my pillow, squeezing my eyes shut like it would help to stop the pain.

"Cat, what's wrong?" the lady asks, but soon a doctor comes in and tears them away from my bedside. I can hear them crying and shouting their goodbyes and I feel like someone pricked me in the heart. I wish I could remember who they are...I wish I could remember who I was. I wish I could just make everything go away. I hate this. Who am I?

The doctor gives me Advil to swallow and I take it more than eagerly. In fact, I beg for more but they refuse to give me any because Advil is a blood thinner and I've lost so much already. What's that supposed to mean? A blood thinner? Whatever.

I sigh and give up. I've been told that's very unlike me usually. What was I like? Was I a funny, shy person? Was I an emotional, but outgoing person? Or maybe I was mean and sinister. I get the feeling I was definitely not the latter.

These thoughts are tiring me out, but I can't help thinking about it over and over again. I feel stuck. I mean, who am I? The doctors tell me I'm just Cat. But what do they mean? What is Cat? Who is Cat? How does Cat work?

I want to go to sleep, so I'll just settle this quick:

I am Caterina Valentine...I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>"Little Red Riding Hood"- ANDRE'S POV

_"Run, run, run Little Red Riding Hood. As fast as your legs can carry you through the woods and don't ever, never, look back at the big bad wolf."_


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **So this is the third chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks to** xRenesmee-CullenX **for reviewing and my birthday is also in March! That's why I randomly chose the month! :)

Also, if you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism, review or PM me! And if you have any ideas or thoughts or anything you'd like me to add, change, or do review or PM me! I'd love to hear back from you if you liked the chapter or hated it! Did enough go on? Was it the right length? Was it boring? So, leave me your opinions and I'll happily reply!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Little Red Riding Hood<strong>

.

.

.

_Run, run, run Little Red Riding Hood. As fast as your legs can carry you through the woods and don't you ever, never, look back at the big bad wolf._

.

.

.

_Ring_. The keyboard sounds as I play a C and hum, warming up my voice. It was a daily chore for me and usually took about fifteen minutes or so before I was actually ready to sing and make or record a song. This time though, I knew the warm up would take longer than usual and wasn't sure if I could finish it without tearing up and balling my eyes out. It was just so sad...

I glance up from my keyboard at Lil' Red. It's been two weeks since her...accident (and almost two weeks of nonstop tears) and while she's physically looking better, her mental state hasn't changed. She hasn't remembered anything much. Even when I sing her the songs I've performed with her, she doesn't seem to recognize the lyrics or notes she once sang. I thought for sure that would be a breakthrough because I know how much she loves music. Or loved? Oh, I don't know. This amnesia thing has got me real confused.

"Andre?" Cat suddenly asks, staring into my eyes with her big ol' brown eyes that could just melt a dude. Even though she said my name, it's not because she remembers me, rather because I kept visiting her these last two weeks constantly. I'd bring her flowers and write her songs that would say, 'from Andre.' Actually, there was one time where I swear I saw a flash of recollection through her sparkling eyes. I had been walking around her room, looking at all the cards and stuff she got from people (that she didn't remember) and she asked me something. "Where's my giraffe?" At first I didn't realize what she was talking about and thought she was just all wonky from being hit by that car, but then I thought about it a little bit and she WAS making sense. She had a purple giraffe that she used to carry around everywhere. What was it's name again?

"Yeah, Cat?" I answer while I stop playing my keyboard and lock eyes with her.

"I want to get up," she says in all seriousness. I stare at her for a bit, processing the information. She wants to get up? The past two weeks she hasn't expressed any will to be up and about! I abruptly stand up, shocked. Oh great chiz, would today finally be the day? She hasn't really been up since the accident (as far as I know). I nearly jump out of my skin.

"I'll get a doctor!" I say excitedly, my voice cracking. But she shakes her head and throws her legs over the sides of the bed, having no intention of waiting for a doctor that may or may not say yes.

"Uh, Lil' Red, I don't think you should be doing that..." I caution her, debating whether to rush over to her or go grab a doctor. She clearly ignores me as she grabs onto a nearby table and tries to steady herself as she slowly puts weight onto her fragile legs.

"Look at me, Andre!" she laughs, smiling widely, revealing her right dimple. I chuckle nervously as I run over to her and help her steady herself, glad the doctors had taken the IV's out a few hours ago (I'm still not sure why). She's real wobbly and flails her arm as she tries to gain her balance. It breaks my heart to see her so weak. These last fews days she's been a little more disheartened then usual. Though she'd never admit it to anyone (but maybe Jade who currently looks like a wreck from sleeping here almost every night), she needs help even to get up and go to the bathroom. The doctors fear something is wrong because instead of gaining her strength back, she's acting like she's...losing it. Even though the road burns and other injuries are starting to heal, her strength isn't coming back.

"Yeah, look at you, Cat," I smile as I help her take a few steps from her bedside, but inside my heart is chipping. Any normal person wouldn't be proud of this (unless of course they're a baby), but it's all Cat can look forward to. Walking. That's all she wants to do. That's all I want to give her. She also fears she's getting fat (which she's not) because she's not moving, so she's been boycotting some of the meals, and the meals she does eat, she only finishes half because she runs out of energy from chewing and swallowing.

A tear comes to my eye. I've always been an emotional, sensitive guy.

"Wo-Woah!" a shout comes from the red haired girl as she falls down and a loud crash is heard. Oh god, I was NOT paying attention. Oh crap! What if she broke her arm? Or her nose? Or her face? Or worse...What if she broke everything! I quickly bend down and give her a look over.

"A-Are you hurt?" I asked, getting all weird in the head. I hate when this happens!

"No..." she whimpers, biting her lip and I can tell she's holding back tears. She bruises so easily now in days that I wouldn't be surprised if she hurt herself quite badly...because of me.

"Let's get you back on the bed, Cat," I say, lightly grabbing her arms to help her up, having a mini panic attack, but she's shaking her head.

"No, I want to do this," she persists, making a pouty face and I just look at her for a moment. Cat, you are one of a kind. I quickly and efficiently help her to her feet. She's always getting me to do what she wants.

"Are you sure?" I caution, not sure if I could stand it if she fell again. I mean, the doctors didn't even know what we were doing. Maybe I should tell them. They could talk some sense into her, right? Whenever Cat wanted to do something, she wasn't persuaded to give up easily, even though she was a gentle soul.

"Yep," she says, nodding fiercely and a smile twitches at the corner of my mouth.

"Then let's go," I agree (what can I say? I'm a pushover) and help her take a few more steps. Each step I can see her eyes lighting up a little bit though there's perspiration on her forehead from trying so hard. She's concentrating so hard and I fear she may be over concentrating.

"I think that's good," I recommend, also sweating, but not from exertion.

"No, we have to do this, Andre. Please?" she stands firm and I can tell she wasn't asking. So I help her walk a few more steps and soon we're out in the hall. Great, now the doctors will see us and I'll get in trouble and I'll never be able to come back in here and then I won't know what will be up with Cat because I won't be able to visit her an-

_BANG_.

"Oh my god! Cat!" I squeal as she falls to the ground, hard. Once again, I lost my focus and let her fall. "Are you okay!" I bend down next to her, my hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go back now," she almost cries as she puts her arms around my waist and buries her head in my chest. She's breathing heavily and shaking a bit and another piece of my heart crumbles. Oh Cat...What's happened to you? What's happened to my little Red Riding Hood that gave everyone her red velvet cupcakes always with a smile?

"Yeah, we can go back now," I promise and pick her up in my arms, her small hands clutching my red shirt and her face buried in my chest. I walk back into the room and gently put her back on the bed she's supposed to be confined to. I pull the covers over her and hope to the world she isn't running a fever...because of me.

"I did good, right?" I hear her ask and I can't help but smile proudly. She was like a little kid and you couldn't help but want to look after her.

"Yeah, you did real good," I say.

"Tomorrow can we try more? Please?" she pleads, knowing that I have trouble staying strong under her childlike gaze.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves," I warn, but I know she can tell I'm not being serious.

She smiles contentedly and her eyes start to close. She's really tired.

"I better go," I tell her and start to leave when her tiny voice stops me.

"Hey Andre?"

"Yeah, bud?" I ask, wondering what was up now.

"I remember you...I think."

I think my heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> "It's Because of You I Hurt"- ROBBIE'S POV

_Everyone always thought that he was just the strange boy with the puppet. But she always said he was the wonderful boy with the outstanding personality._


	4. Chapter 4 HOLD

Sorry, but I have to put this story on hold. A lot is going on. I'm so sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter.

Anyway, if you really want to know the reasons for the hold up, you can message me.

Sorry.

Bye :)


End file.
